Artificial turf is a surface manufactured from synthetic fibers made to look like natural grass. It is most often used in arenas for sports that were originally or are normally played on grass. However, it is now being used on residential lawns and commercial applications as well. The main reason is maintenance—artificial turf resists heavy use, such as in sports, and requires no irrigation or trimming.
FIG. 1. Illustrates typical artificial turf surface. Artificial turf is made of straight fibers 110 that may be coated with silicon; a layer of rubber granules 120 is laid on a base layer of polypropylene 130. Curly fibers 140 are used to keep the straight fibers 110 upright as shown in FIG. 1.
Artificial turf surfaces accumulate dirt and rubbish in between the fibers that are not washed away due to the polypropylene base layer by rain for example in contrast to natural grass.
Thus, it would be highly advantageous to provide cost effective cleaning systems for artificial turf surfaces. It would be highly advantageous to provide cleaning systems for artificial turf surfaces that would be simple to operate and maintain, cleaning systems that would be hazard free to the environment and to people, and designed for cleaning artificial turf surfaces in residential lawns.